The Jake that Changed a World
The Jake that Changed a World, begun by Professor Mu-Chao, is arguably the most far-reaching Discordian jake ever made. It influenced Planet X aka Planet Xena being named (dwarf planet) Eris and reclassifying Pluto from planet to dwarf planet. Discovery Eris was discovered by the Palomar Observatory-based team of Mike Brown, Chad Trujillo, and David Rabinowitz on January 5, 2005 (YOLD 3171), from images taken on October 21, 2003 (YOLD 3169). The discovery was announced on July 29, 2005 (YOLD 3171). She is a trans-Neptunian object (TNO) native to a region of space beyond the Kuiper belt known as the scattered disc. Eris has one moon, Dysnomia; recent observations have found no evidence of further satellites. The current distance from the Sun is 96.7 AU, roughly three times that of Pluto. With the exception of some comets the pair are the most distant known natural objects in the Solar System. The dwarf planet was first called Planet X (a long-used name for a then unknown 10th planet), then nicknamed Xena after the character in the television show of the same name. The moon was nicknamed Gabriella after Xena's close companion. The show frequently featured the character of Discord (goddess Discordia). Origin Shortly after the discovery of the heavenly body, Prince-Mu Chao of 23ae.com suggested a Jake. "The New Planet" We should start a Jake campaign to get the new planet named Eris, or more like "Discordia" to keep with the Roman naming scheme.... This planet was obviously not invited to the party and has been hiding out there well into our Space Age waiting to cause mischief. Also, there are no hot dog buns that far from the sun. I think the choice is obvious. Lets just hope she doesn't roll any golden asteroids our way. --Professor Mu-Chao, 11 August 2005 The campaign was then promoted by posters at 23ae.com and by the Discordian Division of the Ek-sen-triks CluborGuild, led by Reverend Loveshade who gave it its name. Dwarf planet and naming When it was believed that Eris was larger than Pluto, a controversial proposal was made to reclassify Pluto, called a planet since its discovery, a dwarf planet. Due to this controversy and the Jake campaign, the discovery team proposed the name Eris on September 6, 2006 (YOLD 3172). On September 13, 2006 (YOLD 37 Bureaucracy 3172) this name was accepted as the official name by the IAU. Brown decided that, because the object had been considered a planet for so long, it deserved a name from Greek or Roman mythology, like the other planets. The asteroids had taken the vast majority of Graeco-Roman names. Eris, whom Brown described as his favorite goddess, had fortunately escaped inclusion. Synchronistically, the planet has a highly eccentric orbit. While the name of the moon was changed from the unofficial Gabrielle to Dysnomia, after the daughter of Eris whose name means "lawlessness," many Discordians call it "Shamlicht." Brown initially said he "might" have been influenced by the campaign. However, his book about the discovery was named How I Killed Pluto and Why It Had It Coming which is an apparent reference to the title of Principia Discordia or How I Found Goddess And What I Did To Her When I Found Her. Holyday The date September 13 (37 Bureaucracy) had been declared Mass of Eristotle by the Mythics of Harmonia because the dwarf prophet Eristotle was born on that date in 1752 CE. The holiday then also became known as Mass of Planet Eris. Category:Operation Mindfuck